Out There Somewhere
by planet5165
Summary: second part of my own planet 51 version. the g.g. way! :J
1. Chapter 1 The Big Secret

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 1

_Come on, do it again, don't be mean._ Two girls told Chuck. _Do I have to? I'm so tired already. _Al is Chuck's sister, two years younger than him. Edlyn is Al's best friend, and secretly in love with Chuck.

Edlyn was fascinated with Chuck's weird trick. Crickets chirped at the lonely night. _So what's for dinner?_ Al asked. _I don't know, let me go inside, and prepare something delicious for us three. _Chuck went in. _Al, hold on for a second. What's wrong Ed? _

_Have I told you recently, that your brother keeps getting to be a handsome man each day I see him? Yes Edlyn, you sure have, now let's go eat. _ Al dragged Edlyn into the house. _Look what I made you guys, club sandwiches for everyone._ He set the table with plates of fresh garlic onion buns. _No thanks, I'll pass with an apple. _Isa hesitated.

While he was distracted, something jumped over the cabinet where the breads were stored, and landed straight to Chuck's lunch. _Oh, great another meal ruined by that creature. _He ungratefully said. _I'm sure it's not his fault, you poor thing._ Edlyn spoiled an alien like dog, Chuck had brought from his last visit from space, but he kept that secret unveiled. _I still think that strange dog comes from another planet._

Al thought suspiciously. _Well he's not! I already told you his story. _Chuck stated a serious tone. _Not even you believe that tale, and how come you over react_? She challenged him. He rolled his eyes, and headed to his room._ I don't know how I waste my time with this. _He muttered. The dog followed him. _No, you stay with them; I don't know how I'm going to get you home._ He sighed.

_The dog returned with the two girls. Something fishy smells around him, when we talk about this, don't you think Edlyn?_ Al scratches her head vigorously. _Well I know is not him, right boy? _Edlyn rubs the dog's tummy. _I did not mean it that way. _She hopelessly reacts. They both yawn at the same time. _Come; let's go get some shut eye. _Al wails goodnight to her friend, as they go to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 Simple Conversation

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 2

The next day was bright, and for some reason it felt full of adventure for Chuck. Al could see it in his eyes. _So what's in your mind?_ She curiously asked. _Not much, thinking about what you said yesterday. _He smiled. She hugged her brother.

_Did you agree that he will stay? _Edlyn asked hopefully. _Not quite, I have a better idea! _ He ran upstairs to his room. Both of them stared at him, wondering what was up to. While walking up, he remembered the promise he had made to Lem the time he arrived home, and showed to them. _This should not be so hard after all_. He thought to himself.

_I don't remember bringing this here? _He spoke to himself surprised. At that moment, an orb shaped like a bubble appeared inside his room. _Earth to Chuck, can you hear me?_ _Yes, how many times have I told you to knock before answering!_ Chuck turned. It was Lem, Chuck's best friend from Planet 51. _Dude, Lem! How…_he paused. _Did you find a way to contact me?_ _For a moment I thought you were my sister. Easy, by this wave radio transferor I have at home. Wait… you have a sister? You said you had a family of your own._

_Oh that, I just used that as an excuse to save my butt. _He nervously smiled. _Right, saving you by lying, I got to take note of that._ Lem sarcastically stated. _Anyway, how did you know where I originally live? _Chuck asked. _Remember that weird doctor who wanted to mess with our brains?_ _Yeah, what about it? With his help and General Grawl's we found a faster way to contact you! I thought it was the last time I wanted to be seen from him. Not quite. _Lem assured.

_In fact, he and his men build a human friendly monument at your honor. Wow, I can't believe it._ Chuck wondered. _The thing is, our world has improved for the future, since your visit. _Lem smiled. Lem was being disturbed by that old, annoying lady. _You have someone who belongs to me young man. _She said. She looked familiar to him. _I sure do, and I'm terribly sorry for that incident Madame. I was thinking in return him right away, after I plan my visit to your planet. _He said.


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking About It

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 2

The next day was bright, and for some reason it felt full of adventure for Chuck. Al could see it in his eyes. _So what's in your mind?_ She curiously asked. _Not much, thinking about what you said yesterday. _He smiled. She hugged her brother.

_Did you agree that he will stay? _Edlyn asked hopefully. _Not quite, I have a better idea! _ He ran upstairs to his room. Both of them stared at him, wondering what was up to. While walking up, he remembered the promise he had made to Lem the time he arrived home, and showed to them. _This should not be so hard after all_. He thought to himself.

_I don't remember bringing this here? _He spoke to himself surprised. At that moment, an orb shaped like a bubble appeared inside his room. _Earth to Chuck, can you hear me?_ _Yes, how many times have I told you to knock before answering!_ Chuck turned. It was Lem, Chuck's best friend from Planet 51. _Dude, Lem! How…_he paused. _Did you find a way to contact me?_ _For a moment I thought you were my sister. Easy, by this wave radio transferor I have at home. Wait… you have a sister? You said you had a family of your own._

_Oh that, I just used that as an excuse to save my butt. _He nervously smiled. _Right, saving you by lying, I got to take note of that._ Lem sarcastically stated. _Anyway, how did you know where I originally live? _Chuck asked. _Remember that weird doctor who wanted to mess with our brains?_ _Yeah, what about it? With his help and General Grawl's we found a faster way to contact you! I thought it was the last time I wanted to be seen from him. Not quite. _Lem assured.

_In fact, he and his men build a human friendly monument at your honor. Wow, I can't believe it._ Chuck wondered. _The thing is, our world has improved for the future, since your visit. _Lem smiled. Lem was being disturbed by that old, annoying lady. _You have someone who belongs to me young man. _She said. She looked familiar to him. _I sure do, and I'm terribly sorry for that incident Madame. I was thinking in return him right away, after I plan my visit to your planet. _He said.


	4. Chapter 4 The Big Secrte Revealed

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 4

_I'm proud of you Chucky. _She winked. Edlyn came over, and as usual she was holding Ripley in her arms. _Chuck's here to tell us something important. _Al whispered to her. _It's about time. _Edlyn said to herself. Before he began, Chuck took a big breath. _Chuck, I know how this really means to you, I want to tell you that it also does to me. _She leaned over, and gave him a soft kiss. _What? No Ed, not that! _Al covered her face. Chuck blushed at Edlyn's sudden reaction. _He means the importance about Ripley's appearance to our home. _Al told her.

_I can't believe I actually did that. I'm terribly sorry. _She looked down. _Don't be, I haven't felt consideration like this in so long. _He got close to her. She felt like she was in the clouds. _Could you guys get on to the main point here? I smell love in the air. _Al sounded annoyed. Ripley barked agreeing with her. Chuck and Edlyn chuckled. _Ehem, Al's right._ He cleared his throat. _It's time to get on with this already. _Everyone paid close attention to him. His explanation lasted half an hour long; still they were as still as statues.

_I still cannot believe you. No way, is this seriously? _Edlyn and Al acclaimed. _Just look at Ripley, and tell me that you believe me. _Chuck said. _Better that what you told us last time, about he being a cross-breed. _Edlyn said. _Well, that was another one of my helpful lies. _He said in a disgustful tone._ Not so helpful at all, not even the dumbest one in the world believes that. _His sister said. _You're right, maybe not in this world. _His thoughts kept growing. The girls were clueless. _I'm beginning to feel like going to a trip, of course he is going with me. _

He pointed at Ripley, who in return clasped his small ears, and ran around in a circle. _No! I'm sure going to miss this one. _Edlyn pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped her tears. _Wait, who do you remind me of? I have it in the tip of my tongue. _He scratched his head. _What about us? Aren't you including us in your trip? _Al said with disbelief. _Al, you I do this for my work. I can't risk losing you two in space._ He patted her back. _Who said anything about getting lost; we know how to take care of ourselves, right Ed? Oh, huh? Yeah, that's right. _They played with Ripley's collar.

_That's it! Skiff! You remind me of Skiff!_ Chuck shakes Edlyn emotionally. _What are you talking about? What is a Skiff?_ She playfully asked. _Let's climb up to my room, and I will show you! Ripley, you know what to do._ Chuck commanded. Ripley was the first one to go up the stairs. He showed pieces of the broken orb screen to them. _Whoa, is this the thing that you were hiding? _Al asked with wonder. _ It's not just a normal thing; this is the communication screen I use for communication with the other dimension._

He proudly holds the orb screen. _Where does it come from, or did you invented it?_ Al asked. _I didn't make it up, they have send it to me._ He explained to them. _Now what are you going to do, you don't even know how to fix it. _Edlyn sounded worried. _You mean, we don't know how to. _He said holding the screen piece. _Count me in! _Al placed her right hand in the center. _Anything to help our little Ripley!_ Edlyn joined in. _All right, that's the spirit guys!_ Ripley barked happily at Chuck's comment. The day went fast while the three friends build together the mysterious orb screen that was sent especially for Chuck.


	5. Chapter 5 Big Discovery

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 5

_ Now What? _Al dropped sweat. _Now we wait for a signal! _Chuck's ear was touching the orb screen. They all waited. _I don't sense anything; this is starting to scare me. _Edlyn cuddled up with Ripley._ There's still no sign of him._ Chuck hesitated. _Who?_ His sister asked. Oh, my_ friend Lem. _He replied. _It's funny that you're an alien's friend. _She giggled. _Hey, anything can happen._ He assured. The long wait turned into a period of exasperation.

There was a hard knick on the door. Everyone startled. Chuck stared impatiently at his sister. _Fine, I'll go get it. _She sighed. _Oh hi, Maury what brings you here? _Al unexpectedly said. _I was wondering if you can come out. _He asked. This was too weird to expect. _He ordinary doesn't ask me these kinds of questions. _She said to her inner self. _Nah, I'm too busy sorry but no. _With that she closed the door coldly. _No, wait I'm serious Alma! _He exclaimed her. The door slowly opened a little bit. _Don't ever say my real name again, now bye! _She slammed the door.

_Ha, you're probably up to some lameness like your dumb brother. _He teased her. She ignored him as usual, and returned to the plan they were doing. _Who was it?_ Her close friend asked. _By the look in your face, it probably was Maury. _Chuck told her. _He asked me something dumb. _Al said with an upset tone. _Like?_ Chuck asked. _Never mind, let's finish this. _She changed the subject._ Hope it's not something rude, because if it is, I'll break every single little… _Chuck was interrupted by Edlyn's little snores._ Guess, she's right bro it's getting kind of dark to keep waiting. _

_We will see tomorrow. _He picked up the fixed object. _No, let me handle it, I'll search similar stuff of this orb, why don't you carry on Edlyn to her room?_ She asked him. _All right, if you think you can, I leave it in your hands. _He gave it to her, and left the room with Edlyn. Al went to her room to turn on the PC. Meanwhile, Lem, and General Grawl were having trouble fixing the orb. _Your friend Skiff sure had a crazy idea by creating this. I know, but you know at least is something rather than nothing._ _You are right, my little friend._

Lem started to yawn. _You look tired, why don't you go get some shut eye while I revise this?_ He stated. _Sure, just give me a shout if you need me, or you can ask the doc._ Lem gave him a choice. As soon as Grawl was alone with the thing, he tried to see if it still worked, by the tough job he, and Lem did by bringing the parts together, just like Chuck, and his friends did. Then it happened, he made the screen turn on. He did fear of something unusual to be seen. A click sounded on Al's room. She turned where the sound came from, and came face to face with the screen. _What is this?_ She thought, and studied it carefully.


	6. Chapter 6 Encounters

Out There Somewhere

A Planet 51 General Grawl Love Story

Part: 6

_Ok Al, stay calm. It's just a friendly green face greeting you._ She reminded herself. At that instant, a melancholic theme played. _Lem contacted the wrong house, this person surely is not Captain Baker. _He also thought to himself. Each took their time, to notice every little detail about them. He finally spoke the following words. _Greetings female human, I would like to know if you have any idea where I could find Capt. Baker. I'll pass you info, but in order for you to have it, I must know who you are. _Al said with a shaky voice. _Ah, that my young lady I cannot do. _

_If you insist, I will rather search in another direction. _His voice was firm. _Ha, have it your way then, I won't say anything to a stranger like you. _She scoffed. Their argument lasted about two hours, it was midnight already. They finally got tired. _Listen, why don't we leave the rest for tomorrow? Doesn't your world have a 12 hour schedule? 24 hours to be exact. _He corrected. _It's the same thing. _She rolled her eyes. _Feisty little one, we have here. _He said. _In case you're interested, I'm her sister._ She clicked a red button that indicated to turn of the conversation.

Grawl became speechless at the blank screen. _She will know who General Grawl is. _He picked up a flower, and placed it in an empty pot. _How the heck did he know I'm a female? These kinds of things I don't see every day, then again there's Ripley. _Her encounter with the unknown creature kept her wide awake, and thoughtful. Next morning, she felt a cold, humid greeting by Ripley. It was weird; she didn't felt the chills as usual. _It's time! _She heard Chuck call. She dragged her pillow, and buried it in her tired looking face. _Oh come on, you like Edlyn were waiting this moment._

Chuck said with a full energy. _What, are you so happy about? _She asked him. _The day, Ripley returns back home!_ He helped Al put away her stuff. _You mean, you made a decision in returning to that place? Yup! I did, hey now that you mention it, did you had any luck with the_ _searching? What search? _Al remembered yesterday's alien encounter again. _Oh that search, I could say I kind of did._ She smiled lousily. _Maybe I'm wrong, but you look terribly bad sis, was it that hard for you? _She stared at him annoyed. _Are all brothers so dear kind? _She mumbled.

_Wow Al, you look like you had a horrible nightmare! _Edlyn exclaimed worriedly. _A nightmare converted in reality. _She splashed water in her eyes. _We better hurry, if we want to make it early. _Chuck checked on his watch. His cell phone rang. _Yes? Oh, Sir glad to chat with you, anything in special? _Chuck paused, and then looked outside. _I can assure you, I can settle this, really just give me three days. _He paused again. Everyone looked at him, with certain concern. _Yes, I'll make sure of it, goodbye. _The phone clicked. _Was it from work?_ _Yes Al, my boss wants another version of Rover. _


End file.
